Gruppe N7
Kildesortering - Yay or Nay? Hver eneste dag sorterer vi søppel, som plast, papir, matavfall og restavfall. Vi gjør vanligvis dette fordi vi tror det bidrar til å redde verden, og forhindre klimaendringer. Spørsmålet er da, gjør sortering noe forskjell? Vi har undersøkt dette nærmere og har forsøkt å forfølge søppelet vårt. Hva fant vi ut? Da var det bare å finne ut av hva som skjer med søppelet vårt. Vi dro først ned til Roger Kristoffersen, vaktmesteren her på Nesbru og stilte han noen spørsmål. Vi fikk vite hvor mange forskjellige kategorier søppelet på skolen blir delt opp i. Vi har allerede sett tidligere at søppelkassene rundt på skolen blir delt opp i plast, papir, mat og restavfall. Etter en samtale med den avfalls ansvarlige på skolen fikk vi en tabell med oversikt over de forskjellige kategoriene skolen sorterer avfallet sitt i. Vi fikk vite at skolen i tillegg har 12 andre forskjellige kategorier. Får å utforske mer gikk vi til Torstad ungdomsskole og snakket med rektoren. Hun fortalte oss at de sorterer papir, mat, glass og plast. For det meste har de restavfall. Hun mener at det ikke har så mye å si å kildesortere for dem fordi de ikke kan sortere i restavfallet i fellesområdene. Vi ringte deretter til Ragn-Sells for å prøve å finne ut om søppelet blir blandet der og hvordan det blir gjenvunnet. Når vi snakket med dem fikk vi vite litt mer om hvordan gjenvinningen foregår og hvordan utslippene ser ut. Det vi fant ut var at bare 1% av det avfallet som kommer til avfallsstasjonen ikke blir gjenvunnet. Dette var veldig overraskende for oss, og vi mener at dette til dels motbeviser vår teori om at det ikke er miljøvennlig å behandle avfallet. Ingen av de 16 kategoriene blir blandet på avfallsstasjonen. Siden 99% blir gjenvunnet, mente vi at det burde ikke ha så mye å si om de blir sammenslått. Når det gjelder Ragn-Sells sitt utslipp ser det ganske bra ut. Netto-utslippet til Ragn-Sells ligger på 65’000 tonn CO2 i året. Det er veldig mye, men på grunn av material og energigjenvinningen de gjør er det mye mindre en det kunne vært. De har en ‘gevinst’ på 520’000 tonn, og det totale utslippet ligger på 585’000 tonn. Gjennom denne gjenvinningen blir utslippet 65’000 i året. 2019 Dette tyder til at Ramsells faktisk er flinke på gjenvinning og har gode tiltak til bærekraftig. Til tross for dette mener vi at kildesortering på et individnivå fortsatt har veldig lite effekt. Det neste vi da lurte på, var om transporten var miljøvennlig. Dette valgte vi å undersøke videre fordi det er ikke bare behandlingen av avfallet som gir utslipp. Selve transporten av avfallet skaper også mye utslipp, og siden avfallet blir transportert hver for seg blir dette utslippet enda verre. Søppelbiler er blant de minst effektive kjøretøyene på veien. En gjennomsnittlig søppelbil bruker omtrent 40 liter fossilt brennstoff per hundre kilometer. Det tilsvare 2.5 kilometer per liter. En liter brennstoff slipper ut 2,68 kg CO2, som betyr at 1 kilometer slipper ut 1.07 kg CO2. 2016. CO2 calculator, 2019 For å kunne regne ut utslippet fant vi ut at avstanden fram og tilbake til avfallsstasjonen er 66.8 km, eller 33.4 km en vei. Om vi regner på det blir det sluppet ut 71.476 CO2 på en tur fram og tilbake til avfallsstasjonen. Ifølge vaktmesteren ved Nesbru skole blir de 16 forskjellige avfallstypene på skolen hentet 41 separate ganger gjennom året. Dette betyr at utslippet på transport av avfall er 2’930.516 kg CO2 i året, eller 2.93 tonn karbondioksid. Ecocivilization lå ut en artikkel der de beskriver at hver person må ha et utslipp på maksimalt 3 tonn karbondioksid hvert år. 2017 Dette betyr at bare transporten av avfall tilsvarer nesten en hel person sitt anbefalte årlige utslipp. Man må fortsatt tenke på at behandlingen av avfallet slipper ut mye mer. I USA er gjennomsnittsutslippet per person 17.5 tonn og i Norge er gjennomsnitt utslippet 8.28 tonn, så det er fortsatt en lang vei å gå. Hvordan man skal redusere utslippet var det neste spørsmålet vi undersøkte. En måte man kan redusere dette på er å redusere transportens utslipp. Ved å gjøre om søppelbilene som bruker fossilt brennstoff til biler som er elektriske kan utslippene bli redusert med over 50%. Om bilen er brukt over lengre tid blir de enda mer miljøvennlige. 2016 Siden Norge får mesteparten av elektrisiteten sin fra vannkraft, ville det være enda mer miljøvennlig å erstatte diesel søppelbiler med elektriske søppelbiler. Da hatte utslippet blitt redusert til mindre enn 1.465 tonn i året. Dette ville gått en lang vei til å redusere utslippet til avfallsbransjen. Det vi fant ut var at påstanden vår ikke stemte like mye som vi trodde. Vi var overbeviste på at noen av de 16 kategoriene kom til å bli blandet sammen på avfallsstasjonen. Dette var veldig uventet, og når vi i tillegg fikk vite at 99% av avfallet blir gjenvunnet, så bestemte vi oss for å undersøke utslipp av stasjonen og transporten. Utslippet av stasjonen var mye mindre en det vi forventet, og vi ble veldig positivt overrasket på hvor mye fokus Ragn-Sells har på bærekraft. Transporten var ikke like bra. Vi synes det var veldig mye utslipp bare på å transportere avfallet. Vår konklusjon er at det lønner seg å kildesortere, så lenge det blir gjort grundig. Vi mener fortsatt at det ikke er like positivt enn det de fleste tror det er. Alikevel vil vi oppfordre til at kildesorteringen fortsetter. kilder: “The economics of electric garbage trucks are awesome” Quartz. Besøkt 17 desember 2019 (https://qz.com/749622/the-economics-of-electric-garbage-trucks-are-awesome/) “Fuel CO2 calculator” Fuel CO2 calculator. Besøkt 17 desember 2019 (https://www.drivingtests.co.nz/resources/fuel-co2-calculator-carbon-dioxide-emissions-in-kg/) ' ' “Three tons carbon dioxide per person per year” Ecocivilization. Besøkt 17 desember 2019 (https://www.ecocivilization.info/three-tons-carbon-dioxide-per-person-per-year.html) “Norway CO2 emmisions” worldometer. Besøkt 17 desember 2019 (https://www.worldometers.info/co2-emissions/norway-co2-emissions/) informasjon gitt av ragn-sells. Tilgitt 17 desember 2019 (https://www.ragnsells.no/globalassets/norge/dokumenter/barekraft/baerekraft-2018-ragn-sells.pdf) * MandagN7 * TirsdagN7 * OnsdagN7